1. Field
The invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a three-dimensional semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A semiconductor device has been developed in various structures capable of improving a degree of integration. As an example of the semiconductor device, a three-dimensional (3D) semiconductor device including a 3D semiconductor device has been suggested.
The 3D memory device includes memory cells stacked while being spaced apart from each other along a channel structure. The memory cells are connected to conductive patterns. The conductive patterns may surround the channel structure, and be stacked while being spaced apart from each other along the channel structure.
The aforementioned channel structure is formed inside a hole passing through the alternately stacked conductive patterns and interlayer insulating patterns. The hole is formed by etching a plurality of stacked layers. In this case, a lateral wall of the hole is formed to be inclined. As a result, a width of the hole is varied according to a height of the hole. When the width of the hole is varied according to the height of the hole, the conductive patterns are formed with different widths according to the height of the hole, and a width of the channel structure is varied according to the height of the hole. When a difference in a width between the conductive patterns is increased or a difference in a width of the channel structure according to the height of the hole is increased, it is difficult to secure reliability of an operation of a 3D semiconductor device.